Percy
Percy *'Number': 6 *'Class': GWR Avonside 0-4-0ST with No. 1430 "Trojan" body shape and 1361 Class bunker *'Designer': Avonside Engine Company *'Builder': Avonside Engine Company *'Configuration': 0-4-0ST *'Arrived on Sodor': June 1949 Percy is a saddletank who was brought to Sodor to help run the railway during the big engines' strike. Bio Percy was probably built by Avonside and went gone through a subsequent rebuild in the years preceding his second-hand sale to the North Western Railway. He is said to have been found wearing Hunslet parts, according to workers at Crovan's Gate. When Gordon, James, and Henry went on strike in protest of the extra work they had to do since Thomas left to run his branch line, the Fat Controller decided that the railway needed another tank engine. Going to the engine workshop, the Fat Controller saw a green saddletank and when the engine confirmed he was willing to work hard, the Fat Controller bought him and named him Percy. Bringing him back to Sodor, Percy was charged with running the branch line while Thomas ran the Main Line with Edward and was allowed to stay after the big engines surrendered. At first, Percy liked to annoy the big engines. Percy was later waiting at Tidmouth, but forgot to whistle to the signalman, and thus was startled when Gordon came running towards him with the express. Gordon managed to stop in time, but Percy was so frightened, he ran away, and ended up in a sandbank. He was rescued by Gordon and took up the duty of station pilot at Tidmouth. Percy was still a cheeky engine and often liked to play jokes on Gordon and James, but one day the other engines got their revenge when Percy failed to recognise a "backing signal". After this, Percy was subject to bullying from the big engines until Duck arrived and helped Percy to put the big engines in their place. With Duck's arrival, Percy was sent to Thomas' Branch Line to help build Knapford Harbour and has stayed there ever since as a goods engine. In the seventeenth season, he has let Caitlin pull the mail train for him when she was spending the night on Sodor, he was one of the engines who didn't believe at first that Charlie saw an elephant on the line, has been scared by James twice (the phantom express and being scared of the dark), and helped Bill and Ben when Ben had derailed. He later attended the fireworks display at Ulfstead Castle, slept at Whiff's waste dump while the turntable at Tidmouth Sheds froze, chase Diesel 10 when the diesel stole some garland from the sheds, gave Sidney new wheels as a Christmas present. Persona As the television series has progressed, Percy has been dumbed-down in order to teach viewers difficult words: he would say "dingy-fried" where anyone else would say "dignified". He is also shown to make silly mistakes. Percy is incredibly accident-prone and holds the dubious record of the most accidents in one season - five, in the second season - crashing into some buffers, falling into the sea, being pushed onto a brakevan, colliding with a cart, and being hit by a falling crate of treacle. So far, his silliest accident yet was in the sixth season, when he slipped on oily rails, crashed through the chocolate factory, and emerged covered in chocolate. Since the second season, Percy has had a small rivalry with Harold, stemming from their race. However, they are always willing to help each other when in trouble. Basis Percy is primarily based on an Avonside 0-4-0ST with the body of GWR 1340 Trojan, the bunker of GWR 1361, Hunslet underframes and valve gear, a smokebox protruding from his saddletank, external cylinders and motion, and sandboxes underneath the tanks on his footplate. Modifications made to Percy's shape include the angled smokebox supports and the cab being cut down slightly from the back for the bunker. Livery Percy is painted NWR green with NWR red-and-yellow lining and a "6" painted on his bunker sides in yellow. In the Railway Series, he carries two builder's plates, one on either side of his cab. Green Caterpillar The Reverend W. Awdry and C. Reginald Dalby did not get along very well. Awdry considered Dalby's drawings "toy-like"; this relationship was worsened by the creation of Percy, who was depicted as an Avonside 0-4-0ST/GWR 1340 Trojan with a bunker. When Percy the Small Engine was published, Awdry wrote to Dalby, criticising his illustrations and claiming Percy resembled "a green caterpillar with red stripes". This was too much for Dalby and he promptly resigned. However, the insult was not forgotten: Thomas called Percy "a green caterpillar with red stripes" in Tramway Engines. Arrival It is debated as to what year Percy arrived. The Island of Sodor: Its People, History and Railways states that Percy came to Sodor in June 1949. However, Henry is said to have been rebuilt in 1935 and Percy makes several appearances in the presence of the pre-rebuild Henry, suggesting that either Henry was rebuilt later on or that Percy arrived before 1935. A post on SiF states that Christopher Awdry affirms the arrival date in The Island of Sodor: Its People, History and Railways to be incorrect and that Percy came to Sodor before 1935. Appearances Voice Actors * Michael Angelis (Thomas and the Magic Railroad; original workprints only) * Linda Ballantyne (Thomas and the Magic Railroad) * Keith Wickham (UK; Hero of the Rails onwards) * Martin Sherman (US; Hero of the Rails onwards) * Chisato Nakajima (Japan; first-eighth seasons) * Chie Kōjiro (Japan; Calling All Engines! onwards) * Anders Sundstedt (Norway; Hero of the Rails - Blue Mountain Mystery) * Erik Skjøld (Norway; King of the Railway onwards) * Mattia Nissolino (Italy) * Javier Olguín (Mexico; Hero of the Rails onwards) * Robin Brosch (Germany) * Grzegorz Drojewski (Poland) Theme Instrumental Trivia * Percy' large scale model used for the spin-off series, The Pack is currently on display in Japan at Thomas Land. * In Jack and the Sodor Construction Company, Percy's dome is green and the steps up to his foot plate are red. * Percy was the first character to have merchandise. * Since the sixth season, Percy has had a permanent lamp. * One of Percy's models is currently on display in Canada at Nitrogen Studios. * In the French version of the Classic Series, Percy was called Pierre, but during the New Series, he is called Percy. * From the eighth through twelfth seasons, Percy's cab windows were blacked out. Quotes :"Do you know what?" asked Percy. :"What?" grunted Gordon. :"Do you know what?" :"Silly," said Gordon crossly, "Of course I don't know what, if you don't tell me what 'what' is." - A conversation between Percy and Gordon, "Percy the Small Engine" :"Nobody listens to me now! They think i'm a silly little engine, and order me about. I'll show them." - Percy, "Percy the Small Engine" :"Wheeeeeeeeeeesh!" Percy gave his ghostly whistle. "Don't be frightened, Thomas," he laughed, "it's only me!" :"Your ugly fizz is enough to frighten anyone," said Thomas crossly. "You're like - " :"Ugly indeed! I'm - " :"A green caterpillar with red stripes," continued Thomas firmly. "You crawl like one too." :"I don't." :"Who's been late every afternoon this week?" :"It's the hay." :"I can't help that," said Thomas. "Time's time, and the Fat Controller relies on me to keep it. I can't if you crawl in the hay till all hours." - An argument between Percy and Thomas, Tramway Engines :"I can't see any," said Percy. "Where are they?" :"Any what?" said Gordon. :"Ideas above the station - the sky's empty." :"Like your smokebox, Percy!" laughed James. - A brief example of Percy's growing stupidity, A Better View for Gordon, fifth season Merchandise * ERTL (normal, Gold Rail, and metallic; discontinued) * Wooden Railway (normal, silver, metallic, talking, early engineers, and in three-packs) * Take-Along (normal, metallic, and lights and sounds; discontinued) * Take-n-Play (normal, pull back, and talking) * My First Thomas (normal and talking) * Motor Road and Rail (normal, talking, and chocolate-covered; discontinued outside Asia) * TrackMaster (normal, talking, greatest moments, and RC) * Hornby * Bachmann * Lionel * Märklin * Tomix * Tomica * Trading Cards * My Thomas Story Library (discontinued) * Bandai (several versions; discontinued) * Wind-up * Brio (discontinued) * Pez * LEGO Duplo (discontinued) * Mega Bloks * Meccano (discontinued) * Around Town with Thomas * Discover Junction * Diablock (large and mini) * Nakayoshi Gallery File:PercyMkI.jpg|Awdry's model of Percy File:PercyandHaroldRS6.PNG File:PercyRunsAwayRS3.PNG|Percy and the Awdry family File:PercyTakesThePlungeRS5.PNG|Percy as drawn by John T. Kenney File:GhostTrainRS5.jpg File:TroubleintheShed4.png|Percy at the workshops File:PercyRunsAway15.jpg File:PercyRunsAway14.jpg File:WoollyBear9.png File:Percy'sPredicament22.png File:AScarfforPercy9.png File:ThomasandtheU.K.Trip8.png|Percy with Gordon in Thomas and the UK Trip File:SpecialAttraction.png File:ThomasandtheSpecialLetter67.PNG File:Tobyandtheflood41.PNG File:Tobyandtheflood45.PNG File:HappyEverAfter14.jpg File:PercyandtheHauntedMine26.png File:Percy'sChocolateCrunch12.png|Percy covered in chocolate File:HarveytotheRescue9.jpg File:MiddleEngine5.jpg File:ABadDayforHaroldtheHelicopter8.png File:HaroldandtheFlyingHorse6.jpg File:PercyandtheMagicCarpet9.jpg File:EmilyKnowsBest9.jpg File:PercyandtheFunfair57.png File:ThomasandtheStatue21.png|Percy and Thomas in the shed File:TheGreatDiscovery190.png File:BestFriends9.png|Percy with a CGI face File:BestFriends.PNG File:HerooftheRails299.png|Percy in full CGI File:BeingPercy13.png File:DayoftheDieselsTrailer3.jpg File:Percy'sNewFriends30.png File:BlueMountainMystery193.png File:PercyandtheCalliope48.png File:KingoftheRailway82.PNG File:KingoftheRailway208.png File:CalmDownCaitlin46.png File:Who'sThatEnginePercy7.png File:Who'sThatEnginePercy3.png|Percy's Wheels File:Season1PercyPromo.jpg File:PercywithMilkTankers.PNG File:Percy'sModelSpecification.PNG|Percy's model specification File:ThomasandPercyonMilkshake.png|Thomas and Percy on Milkshake! File:Percypromo.jpg|Promotional photo of Percy File:Percypromo2.jpg File:ThomasandPercyPromoPic.jpg File:PercyandThomasCGIpromo.png File:PercyCGIPromo2.png File:PercyCGIpromo.png File:PercySeason13promo.png File:PercyandHiroPromo.jpg|Percy and Hiro Promo File:PercyatKnapfordpromo.png|CGI Promo of Percy at Knapford File:Percy'snameplate.png|Percy with nameboard File:Percy'sseasononenameboard.PNG File:Percyinlearningsegment.png File:TheGreatFestivalAdventure15.jpg|Percy in The Great Festival Adventure File:TroubleontheTracks(PCGame)54.jpg|Percy with the Fat Controller in Trouble on the Tracks File:FlynnSavestheDay1.png|Percy as drawn by Richard Courtney File:Gordon'sNewView1.png|Percy illustrated by Richard Courtney File:Percyreal1.jpg|An Avonside 0-4-0ST dressed up as Percy File:Percyreal3.jpg Merchandise Gallery File:ERTLPercy.jpg|ERTL File:ERTLmetallicPercy.gif|Metallic ERTL File:ERTLminaturePercymouldedface.JPG|Miniature ERTL File:WoodenPercy.jpg|Wooden Railway File:Take-AlongPercy.jpg|Take-Along File:Take-n-PlayPercy.jpg|Take-n-Play File:BachmannPercy.jpg|Bachmann HO scale File:BachmannLargeScalePercy.jpg|Bachmann large scale File:PercyHornby.jpg|Hornby File:MarklinPercy.jpg|Märklin File:LionelPercy.jpg|Lionel File:TomixPercy.jpg|Tomix File:TOMYPercy.jpg|Motor Road and Rail File:TrackMasterPercy.jpg|TrackMaster File:Wind-upPercy.jpg|Wind-up File:MegabloksPercy.jpg|Mega Bloks File:MyFirstPercy.jpg|My First Thomas model File:MeccanoPercy.jpg|Meccano File:DiscoverJunctionPercy.jpg|Discover Junction File:DiablocklargePercy.jpg|Diablock File:LEGODuploPercy.jpg|Lego Duplo File:NakayoshiPercyandtruck.jpg|Nakayoshi File:PercyStoryLibrarybook.jpg|My Thomas Story Library book File:Percy2011StoryLibrarybook.jpg|2011 Story Library book Category:North Western Railway Category:Steam locomotives Category:0-4-0 Category:Tank engines